


【授权翻译】【DS】I am never without it |by ratherastory

by whiyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiyn/pseuds/whiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean终于知道Sam对他一直是认真的。他试着用自己的方式去补救。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】【DS】I am never without it |by ratherastory

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i am never without it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378408) by [ratherastory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherastory/pseuds/ratherastory). 



> 这篇文的原文作者用词非常有趣，限于水平，很多地方我都没有翻译出那种幽默感来，希望有条件的话还是能去看看原文，喜欢这篇文的希望能去给作者回个贴点个kudos，就算只是一句“I really love your fic,Thank you.”也是对作者的一种鼓励。

好吧，所以也许在Sam把那个让人毛骨悚然的小丑玩偶砍了头丢在人行道上之后，留下它是个有点儿讨人厌的举动。但是，能看到Sam在自己床上发现它的时候像只被吓坏的狐猴一样向后跳开，被旅馆地毯上一些不显眼的地方绊到，疯狂地挥着胳膊，差点儿径直摔倒在地，这一切简直太值得了。听到他6英尺5寸的弟弟用力撞到墙上的响亮的重击声时，Dean畏缩了一下。Sam在空气中留下了一团五颜六色的闪光粉的痕迹。

“非常有趣，混蛋。”Sam怒气冲冲的，爬起身来徒劳地想擦干净自己。

“伙计，你在白费功夫。你只会把闪光粉弄得到处都是。把那些放进垃圾袋里，”Dean示意他的衣服，“待会儿我会让你烧掉它们。”

Sam对他摆出一个经典的bitchface。“你只是想让我脱衣服，”他抱怨着，而且，好吧，他可能没说错。Dean暗示性地挑了挑眉，于是Sam被占了便宜似的重重地叹了一口气。

“我刚刚才差点被那邪恶的杀人小丑揍得屁滚尿流。现在我想要的只是洗个澡和我的床。你别想着上床了。”

“别这样，Sammy，”Dean捡起那个玩偶轻轻摇晃着。它的头从断掉的脖子上脱落下来垂在一边，Sam微微闭了一下眼。Dean的拇指戳进裂口，碰到了某种坚硬的像是塑料的东西。“嗨，酷，”他拔出一颗细小的塑料心脏。“看看这个，Sammy。做我的情人好吗？”他把那东西丢给Sam，被Sam条件反射地用单手轻松接住了。

当Sam看到他握住什么的时候，他不屑地哼了一声，但这一次Dean不由自主地想着他的心可不在那里面。嘿，他不是故意在说双关语，有时候Dean就是会自己把自己逗笑。Sam只是耸耸肩，眼睛看向别的什么地方，要不是头发里那些闪光粉，一定会是个经典的Sam式情绪化的姿态，但他的表情有些遮遮掩掩的，就像他正想要说出八件Dean完全不想听的事情。

“我去洗澡，”但他只是说了这么一句话，Dean知道的下一件事就是他带着飞散的闪光粉消失了，门被用力砸上，留下Dean在后面惊讶刚刚到底怎么了。

也许什么都没有，他推断着。最理想的情况就是，Sam就是个喜怒无常的小婊子而已，突然被自己的童年阴影袭击，他因此有点大题小作也是可以理解的。当然啦，当Sam从浴室里走出来被Dean抓住的那一刻，Sam之前信誓旦旦地宣称自己今晚不会被带上床的话马上变成了空话，Dean把那条让人心痒痒的旅馆的便宜毛巾推开，让Sam跟自己尽可能贴得最近，来确定Sam真的活生生站在那儿，不是他幻想出来的，Dean把他脸朝下推倒在床上，紧跟着爬到他身上，接着边走边脱掉了自己的牛仔裤和T恤。他滴在手指上的润滑剂有点儿多，但他觉得把眼光放远一点看这其实都能用得上。他滑进一根手指，作为奖励得到了Sam的一阵战栗，接着滑入两根，迅速而有效率地抽动着打开他。他能看到Sam胳膊上突起的肌肉在他把自己从床上撑起来的时候有些颤抖，呼吸也变成了断断续续的喘息，他看到那些真他妈该死的噩梦般的小丑试图把Sam的内脏打成浆糊时，在他身上留下的绽开的瘀伤。一群混蛋。

尽管Sam是更擅长语言表达的那个，Dean却是在他们做爱时说更多话的人。他死都不会承认，事实上他喜欢看到那些话在Sam身上产生的效果。一句简单的“上帝啊，Sam，真他妈的火辣——”就会让Sam整个身体立刻变成红色，Sam每次随着Dean的话语和他说话的节奏自己抽动摩擦的那种方式，给他带来的感觉只有兴奋。在经历了今天发生的事情之后，而且Sam显然还受着伤，所以Dean肯定会比平时更慢一点，他把两只手放在Sam的屁股上而没有用一条胳膊环住Sam的腰，以免碰到他此时一碰就疼的敏感肋骨，他倾听着那些暴露真相的声音，那意味着他击中了正确的那一点，让他的兄弟变得和他同样急切。时间花得有点久——这些天一扯到Sam的事，Dean就会过分的小心，他完全无法放下心来——但要回到他们平常的节奏很简单，他在他兄弟急促呼吸的声音和紧致的高热里迷失了自己，意识到盘绕在他体内感觉只是高潮的开端。当他的一只手滑下去圈住Sam的阴茎时，他有点惊讶的发现Sam最多只不过是半硬着，当Sam在他身下扭动着轻轻拉开他的手，却向后推动身体，显然是在鼓励他继续的时候，他就更惊讶了。好吧，搞砸了，Dean想着。

“你还好吗？”Dean非常确定能在此刻停下来的自己真他妈的是个超级英雄，但Sam只是点了点头。

“很好。我很好，Dean， _来吧_ ……”Sam再次扭动着向后推挤，紧紧缠住他，直到Dean不知不觉中猛地闭上了眼，因为天啊，Sam同样一直了解让Dean失控的正确方法。

在那之后他没花多长时间就高潮了，他用力咬住下唇，几乎咬出了血。他慢慢的，小心翼翼地抽出来，但是尽管如此，他还是感觉到Sam在他身下稍稍退缩了一下，他伸出一只手抚摸着Sam的一边臀部，仿佛他的兄弟是一匹急需镇定的惊慌的小马。

“我伤到你了吗？”

Sam摇摇头。“不，我只是有点疼，肋骨上的伤。我很好，没有什么是冰块和更多的布洛芬不能解决的。”

“你想要我去——”Dean没说完，因为Sam已经把被单拉过来盖住了他自己。

“我很好，”Sam重复道。“我只是累了，好吗？别管了。”

Dean做了个鬼脸，他明白这种事儿，但他没有和Sam争论。不管怎样，他真的不想和Sam争吵，不是在今天发生的这些事之后。他在床上坐了几分钟，直到他开始觉得在他还是一丝不挂的时候盯着自己的兄弟看有点蠢，紧接着他感觉到了奇怪的内疚，因为他享受到了高潮而Sam却没有，当性爱对双方来说不是一种享受的时候，他并不觉得喜欢。这是一个大问题，好吗？谈到性的时候Dean通常认为自己是个非常不错的男人，让另一方高潮和他自己的高潮一样重要，特别是当所说的这个另一方是Sam的时候。所以现在这事儿越发奇怪了，这让Dean想跑出去找到最近的小丑，把这狗屁家伙揍得屁滚尿流，这样至少他会觉得他做了点事，即使实际上这完全没用。

最终他把内裤重新拉上，走进洗手间给Sam的肋骨弄了点水、布洛芬和一个冰袋。因为他能做到的也只有这个了。Sam吞下药片，为冰袋谢了他，然后翻过身闭上眼睛。他没有睡着——他说谎的时候Dean总是能看出来——但现在肯定不是问东问西的时候。而且，有时候假装睡觉最后会变成真的睡眠，不管怎样，这些天来他们最缺乏的就是睡眠。Dean谨慎地没有爬上Sam的床，只是滑进他自己那床冰冷的被单下面，然后轻轻颤抖着等待被单稍微温暖起来。尽管如此，他直到凌晨都没有睡着，一直听着Sam规律而安静的呼吸节奏。

经过充满噩梦，没怎么睡好觉的一夜，第二天早上的Sam一团糟。Dean能看到他坐起身时脸部肌肉的抽搐，他咬住脸颊内侧的肉，在看到青一块紫一块的伤痕晕满整个身躯前后时对自己同情地畏缩了一下。他没看到Sam的腿，但从他兄弟移动的方式来看，他敢打赌那也好不到哪儿去。怪不得昨晚Sam除了睡觉之外没法儿投入任何事，他怀着另一阵刺痛的内疚想着。

“我不是医生，但我规定你今天卧床休息，”他摆弄着旅馆提供的咖啡壶，柔声评论着。

Sam小声呻吟了一声。“好吧，这次没有反对意见。我觉得我的瘀伤被撞到了。你想先洗澡吗？”

“不用，”Dean摇了摇头。“我去给我们弄点早餐，你洗个澡，在我回来之前让你自己放松点。”

“是的，好吧。”

等他带着早餐——咖啡和一盒庆祝情人节的洒满红白糖屑的甜甜圈——回来的时候，Sam已经穿好了衣服，拿着他的平板电脑坐在床上忙碌地做着研究，或者也许是在玩愤怒的小鸟，从他的表情上有点儿难看出来。Dean递给他一个心形的甜甜圈，那让他从Sam那儿收获了一个古怪的表情，但仅此而已，Sam随后从咖啡里拿起一杯，一声不吭地咬了一口甜甜圈。

Dean坐回自己床上，往咖啡里加了一指深的威士忌，然后按开电视。他花了一早上来补上他最近发现的那部最爱的南美肥皂剧的进度，试着不要焦虑地徘徊在Sam身边，Sam按时吃着布洛芬、休息，仅仅在需要上厕所时撑起僵硬的肌肉痛苦地一瘸一拐地走过去。Dean出门去买了三明治做他们的午餐，但是等到夜晚再度降临的时候，他能感觉到自己开始非常的焦躁不安。

“你知道的，”Sam在那边摆弄着平板电脑的电源线，他温和地开口，“正常人在假日去酒吧，而不是在工作时间。”

Dean斜眼看着他。“什么？”

“我只是在说，如果你想出去，今天会是个好日子。我们没案子，而你快用你那笼中老虎一样的表现搞疯我了。”

“我要让你知道我根本没有表现得像只困在笼子里的老虎！”Dean气急败坏地愤慨道。他完全没有，一点儿也不。他一直是克制的典范。

Sam翻了个白眼。“当然了，你没有。但今天是情人节。你不去过节吗？去钓个单身女人？单身流浪汉的圣诞节，诸如此类的？”

Dean耸耸肩。“自从饥荒骑士搞砸了它之后这个日子就有点儿失去光彩了。我还在想着那对字面意义上吃掉彼此的夫妻，还有……好吧。我不知道，那有点儿恶心。”

事实上他的兄弟看起来有点惊讶。“呃，我不觉得有什么事能让你远离性爱。”

“闭嘴，”Dean朝Sam丢过去一个枕头，当Sam抓住它接着立刻因为疼痛弯下了腰时，Dean马上就感觉到了内疚。“shit，对不起。”

Sam只是挥了挥手阻止他。“我很好。”

尽管如此，如果Sam想要空间，那么至少Dean可以给他这个。他们真的捆绑在一起度过了很多时间，虽然Dean对此完全没问题，好吧，他有点能理解Sam可能不想每分每秒都在他身边的原因。而且，Sam在这种情况下也跑不远。这并没有阻止Dean第十五次提醒Sam一旦有任何事就打电话给他（“任何事，你听到了吗？”）直到Sam命令他离开房间才算完。

Dean在出门的途中咧嘴笑着抛了个媚眼。“别彻夜等我，Sammy！”

“绝对不会。”

在那之后，事情基本上恢复了正常。Dean没找到任何他真的想去睡或者愿意和他上床的人——而且坦白说，和亚马逊女战士最后那次小冒险干掉了他仅剩的一点追求放荡女人的小小热情。总之，他的心暂时还没放在这种事里，即使对他来说承认一夜情不再是他找寻的东西有点奇怪。至少不是在他尝试过可能有点像一段稳定的关系并且意识到他有点喜欢那样之后。

Sam复原得很慢，但几天之后他已经能够不用像个老人那样弯腰驼背地到处走走了，第二天他们终于能离开小镇并回到猎杀怪物的日常工作中去，但随着他们能找到的信息迅速减少，关于Dick Roman的消息依然一无所获。Sam还是有点古怪，他好几次浑身湿透地从噩梦里醒来，并对此绝口不提，但除了他老是时不时撕着自己手掌上的伤疤之外——Dean觉得他要把那道疤彻底扯破，他在处理事情的时候似乎没什么问题。好吧，也就是说，除了Dean之外的每件事。Dean不是白痴，Sam不对劲和逃避的时候他看得出来，但他该死的搞不清他兄弟那捉摸不定的脑袋里正在发生什么见鬼的事。但问题是，这不是他能搞懂的事情。Sam不是在生闷气，没有冷落他，不是这种能简单猜出来的事情。他只是——他似乎很 _悲伤_ ，如果Dean必须找个词来形容的话。但这完全说不通，因为最近并没有发生什么能让人特别伤心的事情。没错，他们爱过的每一个人几乎都死掉了，只剩下彼此，而且这个世界大概又要快完蛋了，但这不是什么新鲜事了，所以Sam不应该会突然比之前更难过，对吧？

所以，好吧，Dean有点束手无策了，但这是什么新鲜事吗？只有勇敢面对才是唯一的解决办法，因此他只是低下头，让Sam找一个新的狩猎，尽力不让自己被杀，因为那是Sam要求他做到的。这不像看起来那么困难，就这一次，因为Sam似乎下定决心让自己代替成为被杀的那一个，先是被那个投资银行家的鬼魂扔出了一段让人难忘的距离，接着又摔下了几层楼梯。Dean听到他的头撞在大理石地板上的刺耳响声，他同情地畏缩了一下，然后匆匆跑向最后的遗骸——保存在一个罐子里的一些剪下来的指甲，因为那男人显然是个严重的强迫症患者，那真恶心——好好撒盐烧掉了它们。等他冲下楼检查的时候，Sam还昏迷着，但已经开始要醒来了。

“嗨，Sammy，你还好吗？”

Sam呻吟着把手按在头侧肿起来的疙瘩上。“上帝啊，有两个你……一个就够难忍受的了。”他虚弱地开着玩笑，这是一个好迹象。

“好的，脑震荡我们能应付。还有，嘿，至少这鬼没弄伤你那张漂亮脸蛋儿，毕竟你那些小妞们多半不是被你的人格魅力所吸引，我说的对吧？”

Sam因为那句话变得面无表情，但他点了点头。“当然了，随便你怎么说。帮我起来？”

他伸出手，Dean拖着他站起来，检查了一下他的身体，以免有什么他没告诉Dean的骨折之类的，但他看起来还行。那个鬼魂完蛋了，而且这次他们没被粘液或者泥浆或者内脏涂得满身都是，所以Dean称其为一场胜利。他慷慨地让Sam第一个洗澡——尽管按照约定，这次该轮到他了，因为上次也是Sam先去洗澡的——并且祝贺自己顺利完成了一个工作。等他洗完澡Sam已经睡着了，虽然Sam在头肯定响得像被教堂钟声包围的情况下怎么能睡得着这个问题超出了Dean的理解范围。他肯定是失去知觉了，虽然他在睡梦中还皱着眉头，跟过去那个常常大张着嘴巴让口水流到枕头上，看起来放松又无辜的孩子相差甚远。

Dean瞥了一眼时钟，考虑着接下来的选择。他仍在回味刚才的狩猎，但一想到出去找个酒吧，他又感到极其厌烦。几个街区以外有个24小时营业的自助洗衣店。他低头看向Sam叠好了放在床边椅子上的衣服，因为Sam就是这种强迫症怪人（幸好不是那种把剪下来的指甲藏起来的怪咖，这一点让Dean非常庆幸），而这让他还算是个能够容忍的怪人。当然了，按理说，这次同样轮到Sam去洗衣店了，但他连续两次狩猎都被打得屎都要出来了——如果算上亚马逊女战士的话是三次了——这让Dean觉得帮他弟弟一个忙不会伤害任何人。而且，收集一点内疚感来当做武器对付Sam总是很有用。所以他抓起他俩的旅行袋和Sam叠得整整齐齐的衣服走向门口，在两张床之间的桌子上留了张便条，以防万一Sam醒过来的时候看到他不在而被吓坏，诸如此类的。

要让Dean承认这件事得花大力气——大概就比他称之为小小地狱之旅里的折磨稍微轻一点儿——但事实上他真的有点喜欢洗衣服。这是那种典型的目标明确、容易完成的事情，而且即使你没有百分之百完成，好吧，也没有人会因为你出的错而死。这是他所能拥有的少有的低压力活动之一，每当他找到一家自助洗衣店，他喜欢利用它来缓和情绪。这次没人跟他一起，但他有酒瓶，他把自己的衣服倒进洗衣机启动它，然后开始把Sam的衣服按白色、黑色和牛仔裤分类。他迅速检查着口袋——事实上他只洗碎过一张钞票，但那种事有一次就已经太多了——接着在捏住某个坚硬冰冷的小东西时惊奇地停住了。

“什么鬼东西？”

他惊愕地看着躺在掌心里那个细小的小丑心脏。一定是Sam留着它的，他想着，但这条牛仔裤不是他那天穿的——那条裤子在一个塑料袋里，因为它还是沾满了闪光粉。所以这意味着几天来Sam曾经把那颗心脏从一个口袋换到另一个口袋里，就好像……就好像它是个真正的情人节礼物。

Shit。这感觉就像是一桶冰水浇在他头上。他把玩了那片小小的塑料制品几秒钟，接着在等待的同时把它放进了自己口袋里。衣服洗完之后，他小心翼翼地把它塞回它被发现的同一条牛仔裤口袋里，然后想着该怎么办。要他跟Sam谈这事儿绝对没门。无论如何，他们之间的谈话从来不会导致什么好结果。不过，他必须做点什么，因为显而易见的，Sam对这一切有些错误的想法，跟往常一样。好吧，他Dean Winchester是个足智多谋的人。见鬼，事实上足智多谋可是他的中间名。所以他把所有洗干净的衣服叠好，带回旅馆房间，表现得好像他是一个多么完美的哥哥。他还装作没注意到Sam偷偷检查牛仔裤的口袋来确定那个心还在那里，因为Dean他妈的是个忍者。

不过，这事儿让他十分左右为难，准确地说，他不知道接下来该做什么才好。对一个恰好既是你的兄弟，又是你的床伴，但准确来说你们又没在约会的人，见鬼的该送哪种礼物然后说“情人节快乐”之类的情话？这真他妈是一个天下第一大难题，而就这么着困惑着转悠了不到二十四小时，Dean就发现自己正愁眉苦脸地站在一家百货商店里盯着一堆看起来非常庸俗的卡片发愁。它们没一张印着“乱伦的灵魂伴侣”，他酸溜溜地想着。

“女人方面的烦恼？”

他即时转过身去，看到一个穿着一件讨人喜欢的经典学院风短灰裙，深蓝色连裤袜和浅蓝色菱纹拼接毛衣的金色长卷发的漂亮女孩儿。要是在其他任何一天，他可能已经要到她的电话号码了。这全是Sam的错。

“差不多。”

“男人方面的问题？”她歪着头露出一个顿悟的表情，于是Dean耸了耸肩。“哈。那么……有多糟糕？像是，‘说错话了’那么糟，还是‘老天啊收了我吧’那么糟，或者‘情人节我迟了一周多’那种程度的糟糕？”

他再次耸耸肩。“呃，中间的吧。虽然我猜我迟了一周。只是……我不知道他在期待，你懂吗？”上帝啊，他在跟某个不认识的小妞谈他的爱情生活。太可悲了。要是Sam在这儿他会笑疯的。

她稍稍皱起了鼻子，那看起来真可爱。“所以，跟‘请做我男朋友吧，我没想到对你有感觉了’差不多？”

噢，天啊。“我猜是吧。”

她点了点头。“你需要更有特点的贺卡。我是说，很显然你是送给男孩儿而不是姑娘，所以这取决于他喜欢什么，但你应该给他带些好东西。一些他喜欢又会用的。像是，我瞎猜的，一块手表之类的吧。还有，你知道的，带他去外面约会。你们究竟出去约会过吗？”

“不算。”

“那你绝对需要这样做。好了，我得走了。好运！”她拍了下他的胳膊，金发和蓝色的身影慢慢消失了，留下他一个人怒视着眼前堆成山的卡片。

管他的。不管怎样，他和Sam不是那种互送贺卡的类型，也许那女孩儿早就发现了。他还剩下点现金，足够支付带Sam出去的费用——好吧，也许去不了什么太好的地方，但无论如何比快餐店好。镇上有家Biggerson快餐店，但他不想冒这个险了。Biggerson已经时不时地发生过很多恶心的事情了，他再也没法儿信任那个店了。所以他重新回到旅馆房间，迅速躲进洗手间洗了个澡，仔细地刮了胡子，然后喷上了他通常只在外出时才用的古龙水。

Sam用眼角看着他，显然注意到他穿上了干净的衬衫和休闲裤，Dean对他露出笑容。“赶快，Sammy。去洗干净，不然我就不带你出去了！”

Sam的脸皱成了一团。“什么？”

“晚饭。现在去洗澡，你臭死了。”

Dean咧嘴笑着，拉出一把旅馆的椅子跨坐下来耐心地等待着， Sam又一次对他露出困惑的表情，然后乖乖去洗了澡。他甚至没等Dean提示就穿上了他的好衣服，一声不吭地坐进车里，虽然Dean能感觉到他的视线从头到尾都落在他身上。当他们到餐馆的时候，他看到Sam的眉毛挑得都快高过发际线了。

“澳派牛排馆？”

Dean手伸到后座拉出那顶他在时间旅行之后留下来的牛仔帽，享受着他带上帽子时Sam那种下意识的畏缩。“就是这样，老弟。我们今晚在外面吃饭！”

“你的澳大利亚口音糟透了。”

“别扫兴，Sammy，来吧！”

食物出乎意料的好，有一个切开的洋葱几乎有Dean的头那么大，那太棒了。每当Dean尝试用澳大利亚口音说话，Sam就会羞愧地低下头，但这也是乐趣的一部分，因为所有服务员的口音都同样糟糕，看起来没人真的在意。他叫Sam点了菜单上最大的牛排，然后亲自帮他吃掉了一半，当Sam在桌子下面踢他的时候，他笑得更开心了。不过，那真的很好，Dean想不出他之前的生命里为什么没这样干过。他点了一瓶啤酒，Sam没摆脸色，只是给自己也点了一瓶，然后让Dean用瓶子颈跟他的碰在一起。他们都没说工作的事，这实际上是种共同的默契，他们改为回忆往事，谈谈他们还是孩子的时候去过的地方，他们过去发现的那个最棒的游泳洞，Sam甚至讲了一个他和Jess的故事，他们有一次去约会，却以在某个不认识的地方抛锚等了两个小时的拖车而告终，因为她的破车坏得太彻底了，即使Sam都修不好它。能说出这件事本身就是一件相当了不起的事情了，因为Sam从不谈斯坦福，不谈Jess有……上帝啊，有六年了。哪怕是情不自禁地说出口，比如那个人渣Brady出现的时候，也从来没有过。所以作为回报，Dean聊了他和Cassie去演唱会的事，一些他现在已经不记得名字的独立乐队，然后享受着Sam想到他的兄弟居然会主动去听经典摇滚之外的其他东西时脸上所露出的难以置信的微笑。

等他们回到旅馆的时候，他们都喝了三瓶啤酒，肚子里塞满了牛排和起司蛋糕——它看起来美味到甚至让Dean绝无仅有地放弃了他心爱的派——Sam看起来很放松，甚至有些开心，至少这一次，即使他还是有点迟疑不定。他看起来像是在等待着什么坏事发生，等着另一只鞋子落地，这整个情况有点让Dean心碎，他们现在的生活如此糟糕，Sam不相信他身上会有任何好事发生，不相信好事不会因为一点小事就马上变得一团糟。他把手伸进粗呢大衣里，掏出那个给Sam买的小礼物，递了过去。

“有东西给你。”

Sam微微眯起眼。“为什么？”

Dean翻了个白眼。“因为所以。怎么，我不能送你礼物？”

“现在不是圣诞节，也不是我生日。事实上，今天根本一点都不特别。这是个陷阱吗？”

“不，这不是陷阱。”

“有小丑在里面？那狗屁玩意儿实际已经是上周的事了，Dean。”

“不，没有小丑——耶稣啊，Sam，就打开吧。我保证它很棒，好吗？如果你再这样，下次我不会送你任何东西了。”

“好吧，抱歉。”

Sam举起双手摊开做了个道歉的姿势，接着开始打开那个礼物，小心翼翼地一点点撕开透明胶带和包装纸。从好的方面来说，Dean现在了解了他兄弟强迫症的程度，还完全掌握了只用两条透明胶带包装礼物的艺术（还不够完美，但是如果有一天要他去学不用带子包装的方法，那他宁可去死），所以只花了几秒钟之后，Sam就拿出了一个崭新的iPod放在膝盖上。

“我给你买了一个空间很大的，所以你可以听有声书什么的，你可以不用只在跑步的时候听音乐，”Dean指出。“还有，你知道的，电影什么的，在没电视的时候或者你觉得无聊之类的。当然了，还有我不在你身边逗你开心的时候，”他强迫自己露出一个笑容，在裤子上擦了擦手，因为他的掌心突然变得又湿又冷。Sam低头看着那东西，就好像它会咬他一口。“但是，呃，你知道的。如果你不喜欢它——”

“没有，我喜欢。它好极了，”Sam抬头看着他，Dean看得出来他的嘴角向上拉扯着，一个微笑隐现端倪。“谢了。”

好吧，这不完全是Dean预期会出现的情况。他不是很确定他预期的是怎样，准确的说，但他心里某个地方想着Sam会很热情，也许还会喝点小酒，“噢谢谢你啊”然后来一发。现在这感觉反而有点尴尬。虽然Sam已经在摆弄着那个礼物了，那是件好事。Dean从他的床轻轻走到Sam这边，装作越过他的肩膀看他在干嘛，让自己挤进了Sam的个人空间，把他们的腿贴在一起。毕竟有时候，迂回一点会比较好。Sam好像明白了，因为他把那个小玩意儿放到了一边，让Dean把他推倒在床上，手已经伸向了Dean的衬衫纽扣。

打扮成这样真是个坏主意，三十秒后Dean这样想到。在他自己和Sam之间有太多纽扣了，当然，也有太多层衣物。唯一阻止他立刻直接撕开Sam衬衫的是他知道Sam会无休止地抱怨他弄坏了他最好的衬衫，也许Sam的抱怨理所应当，即使Dean有一个正当理由。毕竟，以他们负担得起的价格找到一件适合他兄弟的好衬衫有点像是试图在沙漠里找到天然生成的冰块。

尽管如此，这还是非常让人挫败，看起来Sam似乎也同意他，因为他在胡乱摸索着Dean的腰带以及把他的内裤推下屁股的时候发出了一声听起来很不耐烦的小小呻吟，他让Dean脱光他们剩下的所有衣服。他还在跟Sam的衬衫纽扣奋力斗争，这实在是有点棘手，但是无论如何他搞定了，接着他直接把自己的衬衫越过头顶拉下来扔到一边，解决了他自己的麻烦，他想着如果扯掉了一两颗纽扣，接下来就简单很多了。

“来吧，脱掉，”他拽着Sam的牛仔裤——他唯一一条好裤子，尽管没有Dean的正装长裤那么好，但他现在不打算再留着它了——因为Sam在眼前扭动着脱掉他的牛仔裤而用掌根透过拳击短裤用力按压着自己的阴茎，已经急切得半硬起来了。“耶稣啊，Sammy。”

Sam仰着头对他咧开嘴笑。“嘿，你带我去约会，我猜你至少在期待我以身相许。”

“这不是——妈的，”Dean难以置信地摇摇头，接着把注意力转向手头的活儿，那远比和他兄弟争论带他去牛排馆吃晚饭算不算约会更重要，更让人愉悦。

当Dean把他握在手里时，Sam微微拱起身，头向后仰起一点，露出他修长的脖颈线条，有一会儿Dean左右为难着是沿着皮肤移上去咬住，留下点标记好让明天被别人发现的时候不会被猜错，还是坚持他原本的计划，用嘴让Sam崩溃地射出来。他决定坚持计划A，已经在用手指戏弄着Sam了，他看着前液聚集而成的小水珠迅速在几秒之内涂满Sam的阴茎顶端，让那里看起来更加诱人。

“上帝啊，Sam，你真应该看看你自己，”他一边说一边斜着眼睛上下打量Sam的身体，将棕色的皮肤和轮廓美丽的肌肉尽收眼底。“我要把你留在这儿一整晚。”

Sam发出另一声挫败的声音，屁股无意识的动作着。“天啊，我希望你别这么干，”他艰难地应付着，Dean大笑出声。

他们做这种事已经很长时间了，足以让Dean知道Sam喜欢什么，当他置身Sam腿间，舌头覆上Sam阴茎的头部打着转，以他一贯的温柔舔过那条缝隙，前液熟悉的苦涩味道刺激着他的味蕾，他自己的阴茎因为Sam发出的呻吟声感激地抽搐了一下。Sam的手紧紧抓住被单，他的弟弟总是那么体贴，从不会像他显然想做的那样抓住他的后脑。

“操，Dean……”

口交唯一的问题就是没办法交谈，所以Dean没有告诉Sam他觉得有多他妈的棒，只能开始试着用手指、舌头和嘴唇来完全表现出他的感觉，直到Sam在他身下喘息着拼命地想要保持冷静，虽然坦白说，就算他决定乱动Dean也不会在意。他轻松地上下移动，下巴放松，舌头贴着Sam阴茎下方的血管动作着，当他感觉到Sam抬起一条腿的时候他微笑了，Sam的脚后跟贴着床滑动，徒劳地尝试获得更多支撑点，之后Dean上下起伏得更快了一点，直到他感觉到他兄弟原本绷紧的身体慢慢放松。他停了下来，放开Sam时发出的湿润的啵的一声几乎被Sam因为失去碰触的痛苦低泣声盖过，他安慰地爱抚Sam的身侧。

“放松，Sammy。我抓住你了，别担心。我会照顾你的。”

Sam抬起头，眼脸低垂，瞳孔扩张得如此宽，以至于他眼里的榛子色一点也不剩，但他什么都没说，胸膛起伏。Dean伸手到床头柜最上层里找润滑剂——他小心地放在那里的，只是以防万一——然后涂在手指上，他清楚地意识到Sam的视线落在他身上，贪婪地看着每一个动作。Dean俯身亲吻他，感觉到Sam的舌头推挤着他，在Dean的舌尖上品尝他自己的味道，这比应有的感觉更火辣。

有那么一会儿Dean几乎不想分开这个吻，只想把他妈的一整晚都消磨在这上面，这想法大概就跟听起来一样蠢。但是接下来Sam贴着他移动身体，一只手掠过他光滑的背，这足以强有力地提醒他现在还有其他事情需要做。他慢慢退开，坐回他兄弟腿间，推着Sam直到他再次躺回去，Dean回到他的舌头对Sam的老二做的非常重要的工作里，在Sam发出一声窒息般的声音时对自己轻轻微笑，Dean把一根涂满润滑剂的手指推进Sam体内，Sam几乎射在床上。

这次并不急促。这不是艰难的猎魔之后那种标准的绝望的“确保我们都还活着”性爱，Sam脸朝下趴在床上帮Dean撑住自己。他们不常这样做，Sam为了Dean能悠闲享受而伸展身体，在Dean非常缓慢地打开他时轻轻颤抖扭动。Sam发出了最棒的声音——为此Dean打算在他们的余生都拿这个来嘲笑他，如果他记得的话——他徒劳地想保持安静的细细的啜泣声，他的屁股微微移动着，当Dean细致地舔吸他整根阴茎时克制的划着圈。他还不到高潮，但这只是时间问题，Dean想着，然后加进了第二根手指，曲起两根手指来找到他知道会让Sam完全丧失理智的那一点。一秒之后他就中了大奖，Sam猛地颤抖起来，带着破碎的呻吟声挺身刺向他，他被夹在更进一步插进Dean的嘴里和更用力推向Dean的手指两种渴望之间。Dean抽出来，再次擦过Sam的前列腺。

“就这样，Sammy。太棒了，”他轻声鼓励道，Sam诅咒着小幅度扭动身体，他整个身体都在乞求更多碰触。“就这样，来吧。”

“天啊……”Sam的头在枕头上来回晃动，双眼紧闭。“操，Dean， _求你了_ ！”

“你做得很好，”Dean舔过他的阴茎顶端，细致地，知道这还不够，又再来了一遍，Sam诅咒着呻吟着弓起身，Dean加入了第三根手指，因为他知道那会搞疯Sam。

“Dean！”现在Sam几乎是到达极限地叫喊，Dean太喜欢这个了。“哦，操，shit，Dean，拜托， _求你了_ ！操，上帝啊， _求你_ ……”

Dean只是用嘴包裹住Sam的阴茎，吞咽了一次，然后Sam就激烈地射了出来，在Dean能吞下大部分精液之前几乎因此窒息，多余的精液顺着他的下巴滴落。Sam在他身下像是被抽掉了骨头，呼吸急促，但他努力用手肘把自己撑起来，给了Dean一个懒洋洋的微笑。

“来吧，你打算让我等一整晚吗？”

Dean露齿而笑。“你觉得你受得了吗，在这一切之后？”

Sam翻了个白眼，但那个微笑没有从他脸上消失。他躺回去，双腿邀请般分开，Dean不需要更多了。他轻推Sam直到他转过屁股，Dean把他兄弟的腿拉起来，Sam领会了他的意思，脚踝扣在他身后，他慢慢推入，让Sam调整自己来适应他。Sam的头向后甩回去，整个身体完全静止了，他屏住呼吸片刻，然后在Dean随着Sam的呼吸调整速度再推进一点时吐出一口气。Dean停了一分钟，那感觉像是一个小时，直到Sam点头告诉他他准备好了。在那节奏、那 _热辣_ 又 _美妙_ 的、被 _Sam_ 包围的感觉中，他迷失了。Sam稳定的呼吸节奏，Sam喃喃鼓励着他的声音，Sam在他身下移动催促他的感觉，Sam再一次的勃起，夹在两人中间的阴茎。他能感觉到一种熟悉的热度在他体内蹿升，于是他把一只手伸到两人中间包裹住Sam的阴茎，稍有点粗暴地抽拉扭动手腕，俯身用自己的嘴唇捕获Sam的，感觉到Sam仅仅几秒就颤抖着高潮了，然后他自己的高潮像海浪一样撞上他，卷走了他，直到他所见的只剩黑暗。

当他再次睁开眼的时候正躺在Sam身旁，他完全不记得拔出来或者移动过，除了他肯定在某个时候这么做了，因为，好吧，他们现在就在这里。Sam抓着他的手交缠着枕在脑后，看起来餍足又快乐，像一只吃了整罐奶油而被撑到的猫。Dean用手肘撑起自己，轻轻推了推他的肋骨。

“你还好吗？”

“不能更好了。为什么突然担心这个？”Sam转向他挑起一边眉毛。

Dean哼了一声翻了个白眼。“怎么，我也不能希望你开心吗？”Sam只是看起来很困惑，直到Dean耸了耸肩然后躺回床上。“好吧，下次我不问了。”

于是Sam坐了起来，猛地拉了一下被单——徒劳无功的尝试，因为它已经彻底在床脚绞成一团了。“好了，说真的，你是怎么回事？我是说，别误会，这棒极了，但是……你搞什么鬼？”

Dean帮他用脚勾了一下，救出了那条被单。“不知道你在说什么。虽然我还是很高兴知道，我已经把你操得语无伦次了。”他企图装作满不在乎，但他完全不确定这有用。

“Dean。”Sam的声音很严厉，但他小心翼翼避开床上潮湿的地方还只用一条被单半遮着，而且他的头发乱七八糟的翘向不同方向，这样很难让他严肃。

“Sam。”

“不，认真点。你带我出去吃晚饭，你给我买了礼物……你在玩什么把戏？”

“噢我的上帝啊，”Dean夸张地把脸埋进枕头里。“你就不能像个正常人一样在性爱之后去睡觉吗？”

“这就是我要说的，”Sam说着，有点荒谬，Dean可以发誓到目前为止他的声音有点轻微地接近歇斯底里了。“你还在这里。你在……抱抱。”

“我没有。我们可以这么做，是你坚持要坐起来。”

“但你没有……我……”Sam用手拍了拍另一张床，语言显然没法儿表达他的想法了。

Dean被占了便宜似的重重叹了口气。“你打算跟我谈谈，是吧？我已经把所有烦恼都想通了，所以我不觉得有必要。”

“你真让我头疼。”

似乎逃不掉了。“我发现了那颗心。你知道的，我去洗衣服的时候。我不是在偷窥，或者什么的，”Dean坐起来靠着床头板，他发现自己真的强烈地希望他们不要在仍然赤裸着身体并且离彼此不超过6英寸的时候做这种事。“但是，你知道的，它就在那里。”

Sam因为那句话僵住了，他转过头拉扯着被单。“呃……”

“不，这是……”既然已经开始了，就索性说完，Dean告诉自己，虽然他很确定他宁愿面对杀人小丑也不想说这个。“我不希望你有什么错误的想法。”

那条被单好像拥有无穷的魅力。“不，我明白的，一切都很好，”Sam静静地说，一抹红色渗出他的脸颊。“留着它很蠢。我知道你不是那个意思，即使你总是那样做。我知道期盼其他东西很蠢。”

Dean轻轻眨了眨眼。“你把我说糊涂了。我总是做什么？”

“情人节的事儿。你每年都做。我觉得你甚至不知道你在做这个，对吧？”

“什么情人节的事？”Dean真的开始渴望了，仅此一次，今天他唯一期盼能有一次谈话。“不，”他说着，看起来Sam好像打算甩开他。“说真的，告诉我，什么情人节的事？”

Sam耸了耸肩，还是没有直视他的眼睛。“每年你都会找一颗心，你把它递过来然后要我做你的情人。你真的不记得吗？去年那个让人毛骨悚然的人体模特，前一年装在盒子里那颗真的很恶心的人类心脏。之前那具有心形纹身的尸体，别忘了罐子里的那颗水怪心脏。”

Dean因为那些回忆笑出声来。“那真是经典。”

Sam只是点了点头，接着转身离开床。“我要去清理了。”

“不，嗨，等等，”Dean跨了一步抓住他的手腕把他定在原地。“你为什么说我不是那个意思？”

Sam气鼓鼓的，心不在焉地拽了一下，想从Dean的钳制里脱身出来。“因为你不是，好吗？没问题的，我明白，我们能不能忘掉这事，拜托了？”

“Sam……”Dean停了下来，寻找着正确的言辞。“你看，那些情人节的事，当然都是开玩笑的。我是说，一颗小塑料心，拿来当礼物可是非常差劲的，对吧？你觉得那些全都是……shit，这就是为什么我讨厌谈论感情。”他深呼吸了一次。“你对我来说比那些更重要，好吗？”

长时间以来的第一次，Sam抬头看了过来。“什么？”

Dean翻了个白眼。“你是个白痴。我不过情人节，或者诸如此类的事，因为那很无聊，而且没有任何意义。我是说，这整个节日的事都是一个玩笑。但是那并不意味着，你知道的，这个，”他含糊地比了个手势，“没有任何意义。”

Sam再次转开了目光。“但你……你知道的。和女人。我原以为，唔，”他再次用空闲的手摆弄着被单，但他没再试着摆脱Dean的钳制，这是向着胜利方向迈进的一步。“我原本以为那只是，你知道，只是在你找不到其他更好的人的时候用来应付一下。”

“不是，好吧，你想错了。现在回到这儿来，”Dean用力拉他，直到Sam乖乖听话——虽然有点不情愿，接着他有点尴尬地慢慢走到Sam身后，松松抱住了他。

“所以……为什么你要？我是指，和其他人睡觉。”Sam固执地打听着，像是挑开了一道旧伤口。

“我不会再那样做了，怎么样？”他提议道，但Sam摇摇头，不给他幻想的也许不用继续解释的机会。他呼出一口气，感觉到Sam在那湿热的气流掠过皮肤时微微颤抖了一下。“好吧，好的。但是以后我们不再谈这事了，你懂我的意思吗？我有点儿……我觉得你想顺其自然。你知道的，像是，也许等到你再次找到适合你的人。你一直想要正常的生活，不是吗？如果你和你兄弟上床（you're fucking your brother），完全不能算正常。”

“严格意义上来说，大部分时候是你操我（you do most of the fucking），”Sam指出这点，但他的声音颤抖着，仿佛他想说的话完全不是这样。

“我们现在没事了吧？”

Sam点了点头，但他在Dean怀里稍稍扭过身，直到他们的嘴唇几乎碰到一起，他的双眼如此近，Dean能在其中看到自己的倒影，一个针孔般大小的他的影像回望着他。“我不想要正常，我想要你。”

Dean只是拖着他回到床上，让他俩远离现在又湿又冷的那片地方。“你真是个娘们。”

“说这话的家伙给我买了个心形甜甜圈呢。”Sam往后靠着他，很显然完全不介意在这段关系里做那个被抱住的小汤勺，对Dean来说这更好，如果要抱抱什么的，他想成为主导的那个人。

“它们生来就长那样。我给你买了一个非常酷的、毋庸置疑充满男子气概的iPod。如果你坚持的话，我可以给你买个粉红色的套子来装它，Samantha。现在闭嘴，在你让我后悔这一切之前睡觉。”

Sam因为他的话噗嗤地笑了出来。“好的，好的。我也爱你。”

鉴于Dean在过去二十分钟里想说却说不出口的那三个字被Sam抢先说了，此刻Sam已经赢了他。所以Dean另外轻轻戳了他的肋骨一下，用力压上去让他们比之前靠得更近，然后在Sam的呼吸声中渐渐入眠。


End file.
